makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 37
Pillar 37 (第37柱 Dai 37-hashira) is the thirty-seventh chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary William is holding the ring in his hand when he abruptly notices Mathers behind him. He tells Mathers about the incident in Hell, how he doesn't remember but the area around him was in ruins. Mathers advises not to use the ring, it is a collection of knowledge sought after by magicians since ancient times. William can summon demons without it. He has to learn how to summon demon familliars (Dantalion and Sytry), though if they obey him because he is descended to Solomon's reincarnarion is unknown. Mathers, flying, deposits William on the top of the Church bell-tower to train. The summoning ceremony is complicated, but a persons magical power can simplify it. Mathers then pushes William off, William, mid fall, starts the summoning, and upon Mathers' reminder, saying it doesn't matter who. In Hell, Dantalion feels something. Elsewhere, Maria and Camio are talking (Maria is happy to spend time with Camio), when Camio feels it as well. In Stratford, William lands on Sytry. After learning what is going on, Sytry says that the ability to oppose demons and angels might be a good thing. As William is being observed by angels, like Solomon had been. Uriel was particularly stubborn, though several hundreds of years ago his rank fell as a punishment for a crime. Like Hell, Heaven has factions vying for power; one explanation is that he was sent to Earth to observe. Sytry gives William his talisman for summoning. Gilles appears, from between William's legs, reporting that Sytry has made more than ten guineas, reminding William of his own problem. He offers to lend money to William. Sytry sees the images of William and Solomon overlapping while the former drinks tea. Solomon often drank herbal tea. In ancient Israel, Sytry is spending time with Solomon, who says he isn't like him and should be happy. Sytry tells William about Solomon, and asks what he'll do about the funds. His answer is William slamming hi talisman to his head. In William's cafe, Sytry and Gilles both are dresses as waitresses, serving the customers. Isaac is indignant about the help William has, and Amon and Mamon come in in human form to order drinks. Kevin has stopped by to check on William, who realises it's because of a bet and Mathers passes by, looking at Kevin. It's getting busy, and Sytry and Gilles are overworked, but William, refusing to dress up as a waitress himself, summons Camio (who was with Maria), muct to the later shock of the customers. William will use anyone, even if they're the Head Boy. William got second place, much to the shock of the rest (Sytry is first). Upon Mathers' inquiry, it's revealed that William sold Isaac essays (who bought them with his military funds). When asked, William says he didn't summon Dantalion because he didn't want to see him in a dress. Characters * William Twining * Samuel Liddell Mathers * Dantalion * Sytry * Camio * Maria Mollins * Gilles de Rais * Uriel * Solomon * Isaac Morton * Amon and Mamon Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Volume 06 Category:Manga Chapters